


First Impressions

by mildkat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat
Summary: Kenma shows two freshmen the university gym, where volleyball practices are held. Turns out, they're quite familiar with particular parts of the roster...to much of Kenma's dismay.





	

Kozume Kenma is a good person. 

He is a good person who definitely does not deserve to have ended up stuck with two freshmen who he could only assume were born with boundless energy, ridiculous walking paces, and an unbelievable amount of fascination for _everything_ on campus. And who somehow had it in them to drag him into showing them around. 

“Lev, look! That’s the _third_ bubble tea shop we’ve found!” Exclaimed the short one—Hinata Shoyou, as he’d introduced himself. Kenma has a growing suspicion that this guy’s huge amber eyes just never blink. 

“ _Wow_. Maybe all that sugar will finally help you grow,” sneered the other one. Lev. The one who makes up a total lack of intellectual depth for immense height and an almost offensive amount of confidence in himself.

“We actually just circled back. That’s the same one we saw ten minutes ago.” He finally spoke up. He took their embarrassed silence to try and make his escape. “And that was pretty much it, anyway. I need to head somewhere now.” 

“ _What_? Where are you going?” Shoyou pouted.

“The gym.” Kenma internally flinched at himself for neglecting to lie. 

“You haven’t shown us that yet!”

“Yeah, that’s right! Come on, Kenma, we were just getting to know each other!” Lev piped up.

“That’s not really true,” Kenma sighed. 

“We’ll just walk you there. It’s the last thing on the map!” Shoyou was twisting the pamphlet he took from a fourth year. 

“I wish you’d stop using that,” Kenma muttered. He couldn’t think of a way out of it. “But if you guys really wanna tag along, that’s fine.”

“ _Wahoo!_ ” 

As they opened the double-doors to the West Gym building, a voice stopped them. “Hey, this is a closed p-” He stopped when he caught sight of Kenma. “Oh, Kenma-san. Sorry, all I could see was him from where I was sitting.” He nodded towards Lev. “Go on ahead.” 

“Thanks, Asuke.” 

“Wow, Kenma-san must be an athletic superstar if he has exclusive access.” Shoyou whispered.

“Not true.” 

“Aw, Kenma-san is so humble.” Lev chuckled as they walked towards the telltale sounds of sneakers on floorboards and gruff voices. 

Kenma could practically feel the vibrations emitting from Shoyou's body as he took in the sight of the enormous gym. Though at this point, Kenma’s grown accustomed to all of it due to the amount of times he’s visited. The bright industrial lights give way to the pack of young men, none standing below a hundred and eighty centimeters, all aggression and strategy on the volleyball court. Multiple drills were happening around different corners of the room, sending multiple balls spiraling through the air at all times. Despite all the activity, Kenma’s eyes easily track a specific figure standing—no, _prowling_ —on center court in the middle of a game, all limbs and focus and _hair_ apparently having their own mid-air battles. 

“Oh my god,” Shoyou whispered, snapping him out of his trance and redirecting his attention to his ever-widening eyes. “You guys can’t look now, but check out who’s standing at center court.” 

Of course, both Lev and Kenma instantly turned their heads to that direction. 

“What? _What? What are you looking at?_ ” Lev wasn’t even _trying_ to look discreet. 

“It’s _Tetsuro Kuroo_! See-”

Kenma froze. 

“-right there, next to—is that Koutaro Bokuto? Oh. My. God.”

“I can’t believe we get to see this,” Lev’s hands flew to his cheeks as they watched Bokuto slam the ball into the front line, but received nonetheless. A synchronized attack followed up as a counter, only to be stopped singlehandedly by Kuroo. 

The three stood in silence. Kenma considered his options. Despite careful contemplation from all sides concluding that further inquiry would be a _very bad idea_ , he gave in. “Hey, Shoyou,” He focused his eyes on him as he began to ask, “what do you mean by Kuroo?"

“Hm? Oh, have you not heard of him? He’s, like, a legend in first-year university volleyball! He’s this school’s first second-year captain in twenty-”

“No, thirty!” Lev interjected.

“ _Thirty_ years! Man, look at the way he blocks.” At that, Shoyou extended his arms in an attempt to demonstrate. Lev easily pets down at his extended fingertips and sneered. He glared back. “Yeah, so I’ve only ever heard about his plays from others, but I never expected him to have such...”

“Presence,” Kenma offered easily. 

“Exactly.”

“Not only that, but Koutaro Bokuto—the frosted tips guy—is, like, one of top three college aces in the country!” Lev adds. “He’s only a second year too, but he’s the player who scored the most points last season. I heard he did that at the high school tournament too. God, I can’t wait to beat him.” His grin stretched wider. 

“Huh. I would assume you’d have met them, Kenma-san. Since you’re on the team and all,” Shoyou cocked his head. 

“I told you I’m not on the team,” Kenma answered, now anxious to pivot away from this conversation.

“Then I don’t suppose you can confirm this,” Lev ducked his head down to reach the other two at eye level. “But I hear they’re totally and secretly a couple.” 

“ _Eh_?” Shoyou squawked. 

After making sure he absolutely didn’t mishear what Lev said, Kenma’s eyes grew wide. His pulse started to rise. 

“Yeah, well apparently Kuroo’s very openly gay, and so they say the two spend so much time together at practice that things led to...other things.” Lev shrugged. “But I guess some things are still taboo in athletics.”

Kenma tried to disguise his choking of his own spit as a small cough. If his cheeks were warming up before, they were downright _flushed_ at this point; he knew for a fact that only two out of those three things Lev said were definitely true. To distract himself from the utter confusion and embarrassment making his mouth go dry, he resorted to keeping his stare on Kuroo. He’s now jogging to the bench to take a sip of water when he lifts his gaze and makes eye contact with Kenma. 

He always figured that it stopped being a surprise visit when said visits take place literally every week, and he rolls his eyes when Kuroo indeed stays _surprised_ all these years in. But Kenma will never quite get over watching Kuroo’s face break stern focus and light up every single time.

Whatever elation flaring in his gut immediately evaporated due to the terror now rising in his throat as Kuroo puts down the water bottle and starts running towards him. 

“Shoot, is he coming our way?” Shoyou shrieked. “Lev, why do you have to talk so _loud_?”

“What do we do? Do we run?” Lev asked, panic present in his voice. 

Kenma was definitely in favor of that option, but Kuroo’s ridiculously long strides were now too close to escape. Still, he couldn’t help but feel the corner of his lips tug upward as Kuroo closes the distance, effortlessly lifts up Kenma to his face level and kisses his forehead. Kenma automatically loops his arms around his neck and smiles. “You know I don’t like it when you do that in public,” he chides, completely serious but blushing nonetheless. Unlike him, Kuroo was always completely oblivious to anyone else staring—which Shoyou and Lev, with their chins to the ground, were now almost comically doing so.

“Hello to you too.” He sets him down and puts back a strand of blond hair flown out of place. “How was class?” 

“Fine. Um, I’d like you to meet Hinata Shoyou and Haiba Lev,” He couldn’t will himself to look at the two unabashedly gawking at them, so he kept his eyes on the floor. “I was just showing them around. They wanna try out for the team, actually.”

“Oh?” He could hear the sneer in Kuroo’s voice—his first-response intimidation tactic with any new first year. “I’m Kuroo Tetsuro. Let me guess. You’re both middle blockers, aren’t you?” 

Kenma looked to see the two dumbly nod. They stayed quiet. Kuroo turned back to him, gesturing at them with his thumb. “Charming.” He frowned when the whistle blew. “That’s my cue. See you at dinner tonight?”

“Mm. Bring Koutaro. Even if he pouts and gallantly refuses.”

Kuroo laughed. “Will do.” He looked at Lev and Shoyou. “I guess...I’ll see you two next week. Nice meeting both of you.” He winked and shot finger guns at them, then ran back to court. 

They stood silently while the second set started. Shoyou finally spoke. “Kenma...” he grabbed fistfuls of his own hair. “ _Why didn't you tell us_?”

Kenma kept his stare just to the side of those huge orange irises. The blush was coming back. “You didn’t ask.” 

***

At dinner that night, after Bokuto and Kuroo finished doubling over in laughter with tears running down their faces and inadvertently sputtering ramen soup all over the table, Bokuto could finally form a proper sentence. “Me...and Kuroo...that’s so _disgusting_!” At that, the two were refueled into hysterics. Kenma takes out his phone. Apparently, this was gonna take a while. 

“I would pay five thousand yen to find out these ‘people’ who think Bokuto and I are fucking.” Kuro shook his head after leveling out his breathing. “God, how gross do people think I am?”

Bokuto and Kenma shot him a look—one of classic deadpan and dubious offense—in perfect synchronization.

Bokuto flung a piece of gyoza into Kuroo’s hair, and Kuroo strained his neck to catch it into his mouth. He triumphantly stuck out his tongue. “Aw,” he chuckles, hooking his foot with Kenma’s underneath the table and resting his chin on his shoulder. “You're not _jealous_ , are you? You know people just can't resist gossiping about me.”

The look stayed cemented on Kenma's face. "You're embarrassing." 

"Well," Bokuto's eyes lit up as he slurped a noodle into his mouth. "I cannot wait for this season to start."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It's just a tiny little thing to get me started because there's currently no escaping the KuroKen. Comments/kudos/feedback would be a dream xx


End file.
